nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Corp
Castle Corp, also known as Castle Corp - Castleware for All Occasions, is a strategy game that Nitrome released for Miniclip on June 25th 2009, just three days after the release of Double Edged. The player's goal is to save a company of knights, the called Castle Corp. Controls / select a Knight,interact with stuff throughout the game. Levels 1 This level has two Enemy Knights. 2 This level has five Enemy Bats and 1 Knight. 3 There are six enemy Knights and seven Enemy Bats. 4 This level has four Blue Pig Guns. 5 This level has three Enemy Bats and three Enemy Knights. 6 There are three Enemy Knights and three Vegetable Launchers. 7 There aresix Enemy Knights, two Jet Pack Knights, and a Green Liquid Knight. 8 There are six Enemy Bats, four Enemy Knights, and three Ghost Knights. 9 This level has six Enemy Knights, nine Enemy Bats, two Jet Pack Knights, and one Ghost Knight. 10 This level has twelve Enemy Knights and four Bow'N'Arrow's. 11 This level has five Enemy Knights, and three Red Pig Guns. This level also introduces spikes. 12 This level has nine Enemy Bats and two Green Liquid Knights. 13 There are ten Enemy Knights, two Enemy Bats, and five Green Liquid Knights that drop Green Liquid on the Start Pad. 14 This level has four Blue Pig Guns, two Enemy Bats, one Enemy Knight, and three Spike Gates. 15 This level has two Bow'N'Arrows, two Green Liquid Knights, two Enemy Knights, one Spike Gate, and one Blue Pig Gun. 16 This level has seven Enemy Knights, five Green Liquid Knights, and two Vegetable Launchers. 17 This level has three Enemy Knights, four Enemy Bats, one Jet Pack Knight, two Blue Pig Guns, two Red Pig Guns, and Three Vegetable Launchers. 18 There are fifteen Enemy Bats, two Enemy Knights, and three Jet Pack Knights. 19 This level can be tricky. There are four Jet Pack Knights, two Enemy Dragons, and a lot of spikes. You can use Wizards to complete this level. 20 There are seven Enemy Bats, five Enemy Knights, and one Jet Pack Knight. 21 This level has eight Enemy Bats, two Fire Eyes, and one Enemy Knight. 22 This level has six Enemy Knights, and two Enemy Bats. A Power Bomb should be dropped underneath a wooden pipe if there are enemies inside it. 23 There are three Enemy Bats, three Enemy Knights, two Jet Pack Knights, and one Enemy Dragon. 24 This level has three Enemy Knights, eight Enemy Bats, two Fire Eyes, and one Ghost Knight. 25 This is the last level, and it is quite hard. There are six Enemy Knights, eleven Enemy Bats, two Bow'N'Arrow's, one Fire Eye, two Red Pig Guns, one Spike Gate, and one Enemy CEO. Dragon Breath and Magic for Dummies are good weapons to use on this level. Ending An article on front page of the newspaper "Castle Times" says, "Stock Shock! Happy family shields and accessories ink files for bankrupcy!" A picture shows the Enemy CEO in stocks, and vegetables are being thrown at him. On the left there are words that say, "Castle Corp are kings of castle." There is a line graph below it. Platforms Stone When the knights can walk on this and reach the end, they will parachute off. Wooden Pipes This looks like wood. Enemies will sometimes be on positioned on it. Knights will bounce off it. Breakable Wood This wood can be broken by a Rocket attack. Weapons Enemy Weapons Bow'N'Arrow This weapon is on a pad. The bow can move around and will shoot arrows at the player's soldiers. Fire Eye This fire eye will shoot fire balls at your soldiers. Blue Pig Gun The blue pig gun has a blue pig face on it and will shoot mini pigs. Vegetable Launchers These launchers are perched upon tall towers. They throw pumpkins, radishes, and cabbages at the closest knight. They only take one hit from a launching Knight to be destroyed. Red Pig Gun These guns have a red pig face on it. They fire grey pigs. Green Liquid Knight This is an Enemy Knight in a tower that pours green liquid onto the ground. Ghost Knight This is a big knight without legs, and it's arms are chained to the wall. When one of the player's Knights gets close to it, a ghost will come out, injuring the knight. Spike Gate This is a red thing with a blue thing that is holding up a some metal that has three spikes on it. If you use your fly attack on the gate, your knight will not get killed, but it is better if your knight walks over to it and hits it. Enemy Dragon This Dragon will shoot out blue balls that will kill the Knight. Player Weapons Player Weapons are different then Enemy Weapons. They have to be purchased by collecting money from levels, and spending it in the shop. Triple Crossbow Price:$500 This is a crossbow that will fire three Arrows at a time. When fired, the knight will parachute down. Barbarian Beef-Up Shake Price:$300 When used on a Knight, the Knight will become stronger and more powerful. Battery Chicken Price:$400 This chicken is different then the Free Range Chicken. Sometimes, they won't drop eggs. Free-Range Chicken Price:$800 This will drop eggs as it flies. Dragon Breath Price:$5000 This will launch a powerful pink ball that will go through walls. Magic For Dummies Price:$3000 When used, it will make a huge pink ball that will stay in one place, and turn Enemy Knights into frogs. Remote Control Steed Price:$1000 The horse will move very fast. Move the mouse and click to fly off in the direction you want it to go. Power Bomb Price:$300 The player will be able to drop three of these, but the Bomb cannot be dropped in the air. When the bomb explodes, there is a big blast. Sword Cannon Price:$900 Move the mouse in the direction you want and click to shoot a sword. The player can only shoot three swords. Soldiers Enemy Soldiers Enemy Knights These soldiers will stay in one place, Jet Pack Knights This Knight is just a normal Enemy Knight with a jetpack. When they see your Knight, they will fly at him. They can be killed by one flying attack. Enemy Bat This is a bat that is in the air. In some levels they will fly up and down, and in others they will fly left and right. Enemy CEO This enemy appears on the last level. He is in a vehicle that shoots spiky balls. Player Soldiers Knights The Knight will walk till it gets to the end of the path. If the player moves the mouse in the direction he wants and clicks, the Knight will fly off in this direction. Pick ups Money Bags These bags, when collected, will give the player $100. Silver Coins A silver coin will give the player $10. Treasure Chest When the player flies into this, the chest will open, giving the player a weapon. The weapon can be used in the next level, once the current level has been completed. If the Chest is opened, it will stay open. Play It Play Castle Corp Trivia * If the player moves their hand to the end of the screen until it becomes a big arrow, or the player scrolls the level, the screen will stay still until he moves the cursor away. * The names of the knights are all names of real people who have been knighted. * Castle Corp is the first game to involve with game money. * An easy way how to get money is to make the player play level 4 with alot of knights. Category:Castle Corp. Category:Games Category:Miniclip Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Platform Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Main Games